saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruko Amachi
Haruko Amachi is a player of Entity Burst Online, and a member of its in-game Hatena Military Police faction. Being a member of the HMP's Police Corps' Security Force, Haruko is technically a Nexus Theory employee. She signed a legal contract before signing up with the HMP PC, and has given legal consent to be considered a Nexus Theory Employee, as a security guard. The company pays her to protect the in-game world from PvP-based dangers. Appearance Real-Life/EBO Avatar Haruko's brown hair is kept at a length just short of the small of her back and untied. Her day-to-day outfit IRL consists of a blouse, a white coat with a dual-layer collar/hood, leggings, and knee-high boots. In-game, she wears the female variant of the HMP PC uniform comprised of white boots, a black skirt, white dress shirt, black waist coat, and a black-and-white bow-tie. In addition, she wears a set of black fingerless gloves, and a belt which has a book-like storage device for her Entity unit deck. After a suggestion made by Hunter, Haruko switched over to the Cartridge Driver system, removing the storage device for her Entity deck and keeping the belt. However, the belt is able to connect to her Driver, eliminating the need for the Driver to deploy a belt and simply attaching onto the preexisting one. Upon equipping the Card Driver to her wrist, Haruko can equip her combat armor. This armor consists of a black bodysuit with a white chestplate, shoulder pauldrons, gauntlets, greaves, and a back armor plate with a helmet resembling that of a motorcycle helmet. The HP Gauge for Haruko is of standard design, a segmented horizontal bar with a diagonal portion elevating the rest of the gauge running across her chestplate. Her belt and Entity deck storage remain around her waist, allowing her to access any of her Change/Action units whenever necessary. An empty sword sheath rests on Haruko's belt, next to the Entity deck storage unit. Her belt now houses a Cartridge Driver, and no longer carries a deck storage unit. The changes between the Knight and Marksman units is the overall aesthetic design, where the Knight unit has a more medieval and worn design while the Marksman is much more sleek and modern. When accessing Level 3, Haruko's combat armor gains additional dark grey armor plating, upgrading the greaves, back armor, and shoulder pauldrons to have thrust stabilizers while adding an armor plate over the health bar. The helmet is changed to become more aerodynamic and gains an internal targeting system, and her gauntlets are reinforced. Her Level 10 form features the same general design as Level 2, though the armor plating is upgraded with a more durable material, as well as gaining full arm and leg armor; all her armor is colored dark silver with gold details and sigils to reflect the augmentation. Her helmet is changed to become sleeker, with two glowing, pale blue dots to act as her eyes as well as a feather ornament on either side of the mask and a small crown. The right side of this helmet features a headset for communication as well as an monocular aiming assistance module. She also gains heeled boots with knives embedded into them just in case. Background Real Life Haruko was raised like a normal girl, with a passion for technology and cards. Her father taught her many things about technology while her mother taught about cards games such as blackjack or Poker. She adored her parents, and fully believed in them. One day, when she returned home from school, she discovered that her parents had been arrested for scamming people. Her father had been hacking into bank accounts to steal money while her mother was involved in illegal casinos run by the Yakuza. That day, the family she loved wholeheartedly had betrayed her trust, and she grew up in the care of her grandparents instead. She couldn't understand why her parents had down what they did, and grew to resent them. Haruko didn't care whether her parents had been convicted or not. Eventually, Haruko's grandparents bought her a copy of Entity Burst Online to help her deal with the stress from this realization. Entity Burst Online Starting out as a bodyguard-for-hire, she was contacted by the Hatena Military Police and was asked to join them. Immediately, she signed up for the job, and was assigned to the Security Force. She also works as a bodyguard under HMP contract because of her past in-game occupation. What a twist of fate, she had become a part of the force that had taken away her parents. That didn't matter to Haruko. She just wanted to protect and serve the people, whether she was in reality or acting in-game. Personality On the outside, Haruko is quiet. She keeps to herself most of the time, and very rarely speaks out against anyone. When someone gets past the quiet barrier, Haruko is just a kind, well-mannered girl who enjoys having fun with friends. She's disciplined with herself, often sticking to pre-planned schedules she's made for herself. She's persistent and often stubborn about certain things, but is willing to compromise if a better solution is presented. Smart and silent, Haruko is thoughtful and observant, able to learn quickly and plan for situations ahead of time. There are times when Haruko shows affection for the people she likes, often acting very lovey-dovey in such situations. When she's around friends, Haruko is very friendly and is the type of person to easily earn the respect of those she catches the eye of. Most of the time, she's a very serious young lady. In-game, she displays incredible tactical prowess, able to tell her fellow HMP members where to go and what to do while figuring out things for herself. Her sense of justice is outstanding, and she's tough enough to make difficult decisions such as sacrificing one thing or another. She's also known to be rather ruthless at times, using whatever moral means necessary to achieve the goal she desires. Her morals do prevent her taking some routes that would lead to too much death or destruction for her conscience to handle. Her authoritative attitude when acting in desperate situations lets her give orders to her fellow PC members so that success can be ensured. She has recently discovered that she gets lost in the adrenaline rush of fighting, especially in close-quarters engagements, nearly killing her friend. Abilities Entity Burst Online * Occupation - HMP PC Security Force Member * Main Equipment ** Change units: *** Armored Themis - Level 2 Knight *** Designated Marksman - Level 2 Marksman *** Mashin Jaeger - Level 2 Racer *** Shining Artemis - Level 20 Marksman Change/Augment Unit ** Action units: *** Stalking Picaro - Level 3 Augment unit *** Shining Artemis - Level 20 Marksman Change/Augment Unit |-|Armored Themis= Armored Themis grants Haruko enhanced melee weapon proficiency in addition to the combat armor. The weapon given in this form is a Naginata spear that is able to "cast off" and combine with the empty sword sheathe to form a longsword-spear hybrid which makes use of the sword's blade and spear's extended reach to create a deadly fighting style. This unit is normally used when Haruko is in close-quarters combat, and can't risk using a firearm on her opponent. The Burst Strike of Themis is "Justi-Slice," where Burst potential is gathered into the blade of Haruko's weapon before being discharged as a slashing attack. |-|Designated Marksman= Designated Marksman grants Haruko an FN SCAR Sniper Support Rifle variant with a frame modification and additional performance upgrades, as well as enhanced targeting. An additional pair of STK CPW sub-machine guns is holstered in an underarm configuration, both featuring red-dot sights, fore-grips, detachable suppressors, and extended magazines. Haruko uses this armor more than she does the Knight armor, as the HMP PC is often seen and most recognized with this type of armor. Haruko's version of this Change unit featuring the previously mentioned add-ons are not included in the standard-issue unit. HMP PC units do not feature Burst Strikes, forcing their users to rely on other means for Burst Strikes. |-|Stalking Picaro Level 3= By accessing the DR or AT units, then activating the Stalking Picaro unit, Haruko can upgrade to Level 3. Stalking Picaro adds additional thrusters and allows her to move quicker or even fly. When used with Themis, Haruko is able to add extra force to her melee attacks thanks to the extra thrusters. However, Stalking Picaro is designed specifically for use with Designated Marksman. With the Designated Marksman, Haruko gains the Picaro Vector cannon, a powerful energy-based rifle. Activating the Picaro Burst Strike results in Haruko using the additional thrusters to balance out the recoil of firing gathered Burst potential through the Picaro Vector cannon in a massive stream of energy that annihilates anyone and anything caught in the stream; this attack is called the Vector Eradicator. After the Burst Strike is used, Haruko must immediately exit Level 3 or cancel her transformation so that her equipment can properly cool down without harming her. |-|Shining Artemis= As an upgrade for future battles, Hunter developed the Shining Artemis unit for her. Like the other Level 10 units developed for her allies, this unit is able to access Level 10 as a Marksman Change unit with decreased combat parameters, though this is merely an alternative option. This Shining Artemis unit provides Haruko with extra armor and weapons, obviously. The armor plating from her Level 2 form is upgraded with a more durable material, with extra armor added on for increased defense. Her boots feature hidden knives for additional damage with her kicks should the need arise. The main upgrade this unit provides lies in the weapons. Aside from a set of long-knives for melee purposes, Shining Artemis provides Haruko with the "Moonlight Rotation Rifle." In essence, it's a rifle that fire a hyper-compressed micro-sphere of Dynamis and Shadow damage, but it's the firing method that makes this weapon special. Instead of simply launching it, it uses a unique method of launching projectiles known simply as Rotation. The construction of this rifle emulates the "Golden Rectangle," a rectangle with a 16:9 ratio that can be continually divided into rectangles and squares within to make more Golden Rectangles, thus creating an infinite spiral. Though the rifle's design isn't purely rectangular, it emulates this Golden Rectangle to create this spiral to allow for an infinite amount of energy through the perfect rotation. By channeling this Rotation into the projectiles of the rifle, the micro-spheres are launched with a powerful amount of destructive energy behind them. The projectiles themselves already feature a deadly combination of Dynamis and Shadow damage, but when combined with the Rotational power of this Rifle, the projectiles become small spheres of death that deal massive damage. Haruko's Shining Artemis features firearms based off this Rotation principle, which Hunter has incorporated into a pair of SMGs and a back-up pistol just in case the main rifle goes down. The Burst Strike for this form is the Lunar Rotation, where Haruko overcharges her Rotation-based firearms and fires as many of these dangerous spheres as quickly as she possibly can to overwhelm her enemies and utterly annihilate anything caught in the storm of projectiles. Because she overcharges her weapons, Haruko must find ways to cool down to prevent her transformation from being cancelled, which comes in the form of heat vents hidden throughout her armor; though Kyoka could employ her ice-based powers to cool her down quicker. After Hunter faced off against her one-on-one, he managed to upgrade the Shining Artemis to Level 20, enhancing its combat potential to levels on par with his own Binary Specter Level 20 form. |-|Moonlight Sniper= One half of the Kindred Warriors βeta Gear Dual-type unit. Moonlight Sniper is a Level, 50 lightly-armored, high-mobility armor that makes use of moonlight for combat. It can travel through shadows, manipulate shadows within a 5-meter radius, and can even manipulate local gravity within a 2-meter radius to a small extent. Haruko can float, fly, hover, and even channel the gravity around her into her attacks. She can invert surfaces by dramatically changing the gravitational force acting upon the object, as well as create a dense gravity shield for stopping attacks aimed at the user. Moonlight can augment this unit's power, allowing Haruko to increase her power significantly and expand the 5-meter radius to a 7-meter radius with a full moon's power. The user can also manipulate lunar energy to create constructs, enhances attacks, or mix in Lunar energy with other energies to repurpose the foreign energy for the user's own needs. However, she can only hold onto so much energy for so long, thus requiring Haruko to regularly discharge excess energy or risk potentially fatal damage to herself. The unit is also designed with Rotational energy in mind, using a sleek, custom-made rifle designed to harness the Rotational energy into compact spheres of pure lunar energy compressed via the gravity manipulation into an incredibly dense and powerful package sure to devastate the unfortunate fellow who is on the other end of this rifle's barrel. |-|Bike= The Mashin Jaeger is Haruko's customized Yamaha YZF R1. It features a black and white color scheme, with the addition of a police siren behind the windscreen and on the end of the seat. Additional performance increases and modifications to ensure the bike is as quiet and powerful as possible allow Haruko to chase after escaping criminals without worrying about being slow. This unit is unique in Haruko's deck in that she has multiple copies of this card, and crushes the card each time to summon it. However, once summoned, the bike will remain summoned until it has sustained heavy damage or Haruko needs to summon another right away should the previously-manifested bike be not readily accessible. Summoning a new bike will replace the previous one, which will return to card form and shatter forever. Since switching over to the Cartridge system, her bike is now stored in a black and white cartridge labelled with the name of the vehicle. Activating the Mashin Jaeger cartridge summons the bike, and can only summon one bike. Trivia * Half of this made was made in one attempt. * Her Level 2 Marksman unit is a play on the DMR weapon type. ** DMR is an acronym for Designated Marksman Rifle. * Themis is the Greek Titaness of divine order, fairness, law, natural law and custom. * The Rotation explained here is a JoJo's reference, specifically to the mystical Part 7 phenomenon entitled Spin, which is also known as Rotation. ** The only reason Haruko gets this Rotation-based weaponry is because Hunter had been researching this phenomenon and is using Haruko as a test subject for it without her knowing. * Part of Haruko's Level 3 is inspired by Kamen Rider Kabuto's Hyper form, the Perfect Zecter weapon associated with the aforementioned form, and the Maximum Hyper Cyclone finisher that comes from the aforementioned weapon. * Haruko is the first EBO character I've made that uses the Entity Card system. ** But that didn't last for long, because Hunter's only good at creating Entities using the Cartridge System. Creating Entity Cards and Entity Pendants are radically different from creating an Entity Cartridge. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:EBO Player Category:Hazard ReBurst Player